1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading system, an image reading device and an image reading method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, network scanners have been proposed, each of which has a function of reading an original sheet and is connected to multiple computers through a network and capable of transmitting image data of the original sheet read by the network scanner to the computers. Each of the network scanners is capable of transmitting the image data of the original sheet read by the network scanner to the computers through two methods, pull scanning and push scanning, as described in JP-A-11-127298.
Pull scanning is a process in which a user operates a terminal device in order to read an original sheet, the terminal device transmits a read command to an image reading device on the basis of the operation performed by the user, and the image reading device starts reading the original sheet on the basis of the read command and transmits image data of the read original sheet to the terminal device. Push scanning is a process in which a user operates an image reading device in order to read the original sheet, and the image reading device starts reading an original sheet on the basis of the operation performed by the user and transmits image data of the read original sheet to a terminal device that has been specified by the user.
However, when the network scanner performs push scanning, settings for reading the original sheet are limited to a method for compressing an image data file, resolution, an image file format and the like. Thus, settings for push scanning cannot be set in detail unlike for pull scanning.